Shining Light
by BonesBird
Summary: She's his guide, and his conscience. Showing him the right way to go. Set during and just after "The Longest Night"  so spoilers for 6x01


**Title: Shining Light  
****Summary: She's his guide, and his conscience. Showing him the right way to go. Set during and just after "The Longest Night" (so spoilers for 6x01)  
****Lyrics: Shining Light - Ash**

**Written for the wonderful klcm as a big Thank You! She reads through most of my fics because she is awesome like that! This is all inspired by the song, and Garcia's words in "The Longest Night" "**_**I'll leave a light on" **_**Big thanks to wordofwyrd for reading through this one! (The small world of mad-obsessed M/G writers huh? LOL)**

_**

* * *

Roman candles that burn in the night  
**__**Yeah you are a shining light  
**__**You lit a torch in the infinite  
**__**Yeah you are a shining light  
**__**Yeah you light up my life**_

"I'll leave a light on" he laughed inwardly at the memory of her words. She had made him feel better in just seconds, she had brought him back from the brink, the edge of where they made the job personal. He wanted to get that little girl back. Everything he had done throughout the case had been for that one singular purpose. Getting that little girl and putting away a mass murderer. He wasn't even a serial killer. Derek had felt a sense of relief as he'd pulled the trigger, killing Billy Flynn and making the world a safer place.

_**You have always been a thorn in their side  
**__**But to me you're a shining light  
**__**You arrive and the night is alive  
**__**Yeah you are a shining light  
**__**Yeah you light up my life**_

As the plane landed he was disappointed that she wasn't waiting like she normally was. She normally waited for them. To see they were all OK. Even when they landed in the middle of the night. He realised it was Friday, she was probably out with Kevin, or washing her hair, or something, anything, that would keep her away from them. He said his goodbyes to the team, and got the cab home, too tired to drive, he just wanted to relax at home with Clooney for the night, and maybe call Penelope, just to let her know he was home, and that he was missing her.

_**You are a force you are a constant source  
**__**Yeah you are a shining light  
**__**Incandescent in the darkest night  
**__**Yeah you are a shining light**_

As the cab pulled up at his place he was surprised to see a light on, no signs of any cars on his driveway, and he wasn't likely to have left a light on. Even if he'd known he'd get back in the middle of the night. _"I'll leave a light on"_ her words echoed around his head, and he allowed himself the first chuckle he'd had in days. He hadn't thought she'd mean literally. He didn't think she'd be there, but he could always hope that she'd finally ditched her good for nothing boyfriend and was waiting for him.

_**My mortal blood I would sacrifice  
**__**For you are my shining light  
**__**Sovereign bride of the infinite  
**__**Yeah you are a shining light  
**__**Yeah you light up my life**_

He was surprised when Clooney didn't run to him as he opened the door, he shut and locked it behind him, hearing a light snoring as he did so. The living room was the room awash with light, and his world jumped as he recognised the sleeping form on his sofa, with Clooney asleep with his head on her thigh. His presence seemed to stir her from the slumber she'd been in, as she opened bleary eyes and looked at him. "Hot Stuff, I promised I'd leave a light on" she yawned out. He had to laugh, and walked over to the sofa, before wrapping his arms around her.

_**These are the days you often say  
**__**There's nothing that we cannot do  
**__**Beneath a canopy of stars  
**__**I'd shed blood for you**_

"I missed you" he whispered in her ear as he held her tightly, his knees beginning to complain at the awkward crouch he was holding in. He let go just long enough to get on the couch next to her, before wrapping his arms back around her and burying his face in her hair. Letting himself feel the fear he'd been fighting. "I needed you so much Baby" he whispered, smiling as she gently kissed his neck. Squeezing him just enough to let him know she was there, and she wasn't going to let him go. She wouldn't let him down.

_**The north star in firmament  
**__**You shine most bright  
**__**I've seen you draped in an electric veil  
**__**Shrouded in celestial light**_

"I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you again" She whispered, pulling back a little before leaning forward to kiss him. The emotions of the last case, of everything that had gone on, receded as she gently kissed him, not pressing anything, just ever so gentle pressure, until he returned it. He couldn't take his hands off her. He'd needed her support more than ever over this case. More than usual. "I'm always here" she whispered again as they took a breath, she rested her forehead against his.

_**We made a connection  
**__**A full on chemical reaction  
**__**But by dark divine intervention  
**__**Yeah you are a shining light**_

"I love you" he murmured, before taking her lips again, pulling her ever closer, not breaking their contact for even a moment. "You're my light" he whispered against her lips, "and you never go out" he laughed, thinking about everything that had happened, and glad that he had his girl there for him.

_**A constellation once seen  
**__**Over royal David's city  
**__**An epiphany it burns so pretty  
**__**Yeah you are a shining light**_


End file.
